


You've Got Me

by narrymestyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrymestyles/pseuds/narrymestyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only a snippet, but can you tell me what you think? I was sitting in Spanish class when i wrote this on my phone, and I might have an idea what to do with it but I'm not sure, it's not very well written. but anyway, yeah :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got Me

“Dads coming home today!” there’s a happiness in his voice that makes Harry, happy in turn and he bounds towards his friend to embrace the hug. “I made him this card, look!” he pulls something green out of his Thomas the Tank Engine backpack and shows it to Harry. It’s a white paper, Harry notices, but Zayns coloured the whole thing a vibrant green with a crayon ‘because dads favourite colour is green, he explains’ and it’s sticky to his fingers but he doesn’t seem to mind. Theres a big oval on the front, that Harry assumes is a skateboard and the words, ‘Welcome Home’ scrawled across the top in the kind of handwriting a 8 year old has. 

“Wow Zayn!! He must be so excited to see you!” Harry replies with a smile. 

“He is! Said so on the phone. Even said he had a little present.”

Harry’s about to respond when the teacher comes to their table and tells them to be quiet or she’ll move them away from each other. And Harry would much rather prefer the silent hum of his best friends breathing beside him, than screaming across to him over a room full of people. He doesn’t care about the others that much, they don’t make him pretty cards for his birthday or give him their football jumpers when he’s cold and he forgot his at home. No, he’d much rather Zayn. 

Zayns in a good mood all day, all smiles and banter and silly jokes that adults only shake their heads at. They make a new friend, his names Louis and he has cinnamon coloured hair and stormy blue eyes and skin the colour of tea biscuits. He plays monster truck with them and they decide they like him, but a month later his dad’s work tells him they have to move away to France and they never saw Louis again. Harry was a little sad, but he still had Zayn to play monster trucks with and that really wasn’t bad at all. 

When it’s almost the end of school, Zayns already packed up and ready to run to his car because he knows his dads waiting for him and he’s even forgotten about the promised present because his dad is enough. 

Harry watches him run to his car, watches as he jumps into his fathers arms, who spins him around in circles and plants soft kisses on his face. 

And he smiles.

\-----

They’re twelve now and they’re playing football in the park near Harry’s house and Zayns dads just getting back from another business trip and Harry can see the unusual glint of glee in his eyes.

“So, dads back today huh?” Harry asks inbetween a pass. 

“Yeah! I’ve been practicing this trick all week to show him, he said he can’t wait to see it.” He tries to act nonchalant but Harry can see right through him. He kicks the ball a little too hard and Harry sighs in defeat as he chases after it, sprinting to catch it before it becomes roadkill. He’s stopped short however, by a smaller boy who has silky blonde hair and a really big smile and blue eyes that poets spend eternities trying to describe. 

“Looking for this?” he asks, and his accent is roughed with an abundance of Irish and although it’s weird Harry finds it oddly fascinating and he’s about the grab the ball but suddenly he's running, dribbling it beneath his feet and daring Harry to chase him. 

He does.

And somehow, an hour later, he finds the three of them laying on the grass in a tangled mess of prepubescent limbs and he can’t help but feel happy.

He sees it in Zayn too, the way his eyes glint with the excitement of showing his dad his trick because he’d do anything to make him proud. He’s so excited that he forgets what his dad can be like when he’s angry, forgets why he has a yellowing bruise on the side of his stomach, and Harry doesn’t remind him. 

\-----

It’s 3 am and Harry’s phone is buzzing on the side of his bed and he’s seventeen and annoyed because he really likes sleep. But when he sees Zayns name flash across the screen, he’s awake and already scrambling out of bed when he hears the words;

“Harry, I need you.”

‘He didn’t mean to hit me like that’ Zayn tells him. ‘He didn’t mean to push me into the wall, he didn’t mean for it to hurt this much.’

But it does.

‘I just wanted your company. Thats why I called. He said he won’t ever do it again, he promised me Harry, he won’t.’ Zayn tells him.

But he does.

**Author's Note:**

> It's only a snippet, but can you tell me what you think? I was sitting in Spanish class when i wrote this on my phone, and I might have an idea what to do with it but I'm not sure, it's not very well written. but anyway, yeah :)


End file.
